a love, a Pledge, a Marraige, a Life
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: "They gave eachother a pledge" Tzeitels point of view, her story of her love her struggles, and her pledge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: My Pledge**_

I lay looking out unto the almost light sky; it was almost time to rise soon the whole

village would be about, there was chores to be done 'day light never waits for anyone' as

mama says, being the oldest of the five daughters of Tevye and Golde I am responsible

for taking up a lot of the household chores. I am almost twenty years though mother tells

me I mustn't boast about my age, she also tells me I must find a husband…. I have a

feeling Yente has yet again picked another man. My figures touch a small wildflower old

and dry underneath my pillow, I remember the day it was given to me, it was Motel

Kamzoil who gave it to me, they day we made a pledge. One year ago.

**1904**

**"Tzeitel" Eighteen-year-old Tzeitel heard a voice not far off as she milked, following**

**the hushed voice she came to a hill top where her and Motel used to play as children,**

**There nineteen year old Motel stepped out from behind the trees in the hills, "I knew I**

**could get you to follow me" Tzeitel smiled, "I have been always one to follow a voice**

**that sounds like Motel Kamzoil" Motel smiled at her compliment, "glad you recognize**

**me" Tzeitel shook her head, "Motel of course I recognize you, you're my friend, our**

**mothers used to do chores together" Motel smiled half heartedly, "what's a matter?"**

**she asked, Motel shook his head, "you'll be a bride soon, I heard Yente has maybe**

**found a match"**

**"not yet though, besides I am only eighteen"**

**"days away from nineteen actually" Motel corrected**

**"okay days away from nineteen, I still have plenty of time" Motel took her hand in his,**

**"not as much as you think" letting out a sigh Tzeitel stood, "its not fair" Motel rose to**

**his feet as well, "what's not fair?" Tzeitel threw her hands in the air, "an arranged**

**marriage, I love only one man in Anatevka" Motel smiled and took her hands again,**

**this time kissing both of them, "I love you too" he looked into her eyes, "why don't we**

**marry?" Motel said, Tzeitel shook her head, "papa must pick a man for me, when it is**

**time ask him, until then I give you my pledge" Motel held her hand tightly, "I pledge to**

**you Tzeitel that I will marry you" Tzeitel threw her arms around Motel, "then its**

**settled, when the time comes we wont have to hide our engagement!" Motel reached**

**down pushing his thin framed glasses up and handed her a purple flower, "may this**

**flower be a token of our love and our pledge"**

**"I shall keep it always"**

"Always" I whispered, tucking the flower back under my pillow I waited in the cool

silence that was dawn.

"Chava, Hodel!" I called into the yard, both my sisters came running, "Mother said she

needs both of you inside, probably for two very different reasons" I stepped into the hot

sun off the porch, down the road I saw my nightmare, Yente the match maker, oh what

could she possibly want? Just as Yente approached the gate I ran inside, "Mama Yente's

here" My mother went to the window, "okay everyone out!" she said, "but Mama what

man could she have picked this time, the last one she suggested was bald! And Mama I'm

not yet twenty years old yet-"

"Must you boast about your age? Now get out I must talk to Yente alone"

I felt my self sinking


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed my ear up to the door, "'Oh Golde I have news, such news and

not everyday of the week news'" was all I heard before Hodel pulled me

away, "chores" I sighed and went to work on the cows and cloths by the

line, "Bye Golde"

"Bye Yente, Come! Come, children. Get changed for the Sabbath. Hurry!

Hurry with your work!" My head wheeled, I felt slightly sick, "I wonder

if Yente found you a husband." She said with a smile, I turned, "I'm

not anxious for Yente to find me one."

"not unless it's Motel, the tailor." Yes. "I didn't ask you," I said

annoyed, not a soul could know until Motel asked my father and the

marriage had been arranged, Hodel turned me, "Tzeitel, you're the

oldest. They have to find you a match before they find me one."

"Then after her, one for me." Chava chimed in; I'm tired of this, "Oh,

Yente, Yente, Yente, Yente!" I wanted to throw something at that lady,

"Well, somebody has to arrange the matches." Hodel said in a matter of

fact tone, Chava carried cloths to the line, "It might be someone

wonderful."

"Someone interesting."

"Well off"

"Match maker match maker make me a match" "Since when are you

interested in a match, Chava? I thought you just had your eye on your

books, And you have your eye on the rabbi's son"

"Well, why not? We only have one rabbi and he only has one son.

Why shouldn't I want the best?"

"Because you're a girl from a poor family so whatever Yente brings,

you'll take. Right? Of course right." they think that Yente is going to

be ever so generous to them, maybe I'll just have to show them how

Yente makes her matches; I picked up a black garment and put it over

around my head, hunched over I ran to Hodel and Chava, "Hodel! Oh,

Hodel! Have I made a match for you! He's handsome he's young All

right, he's sixty-two But he's a nice man, a good catch True? True I

promise you'll be happy and even if you're not There's more to life

than that Don't ask me what" I ran to Chava, "Chava! I found him will

you be a lucky bride He's handsome he's tall That is, from side to side

But he's a nice man, a good catch - Right? - Right You heard he has a

temper He'll beat you every night But only when he's sober So you're

all right" I sighed, as I told them it seemed as if marrying Motel was

a far off dream, I took off the garment and folded it, "Did you think

you'd get a prince?" Chava looked determined, "Well I'll do the best I

can" I scoffed, "With no dowry, no money No family background. Be glad

you've got a man" Both realized that marriage meant for good!

I sighed as I went to the well for the water, "Tzeitel" I looked to see

my sister Bielke, "yes what is it?"

"Motel Kamzoil" she said my heart beated like a horse running, "was he

here?" I tried not to sound anxious or excited

"he asked for you but mamma sent him away" my heart rate declined. I

went into the house to prepare the Sabbath, upstairs I washed and

cleaned up, coming down stairs my papa introduced me to a man named

Perchik, Suddenly the door opened and Motel stumbled in knocking over a

chair, picking it up he ran right into my father, my father turned a

look crossed his face, "And... This is not mine. Perchik, this is Motel

Kamzoil." I smiled as my eyes glowed. "So, you did us a favor and came

home. This is also mine. Golde. Golde, this is Perchik from Kiev. He's

staying the Sabbath with us. He's a teacher. Would you like lessons

from him?"

"Yes papa"

"I'm a very good teacher." Perchik said, Hodel had a rebuttal, "I heard

that the rabbi who must praise himself has a congregation of one." I

sighed, Perchik smiled, "Your daughter has a quick and witty tongue."

"Well, the wit she gets from me. As the Good Book says..." just like

papa to be quoting the good book, "The Good Book can wait. Get washed."

"The tongue she gets from her mother." He said as he walked to the

well. Mother turned to Motel, "Motel, you're also eating with us?"

Motel nodded, "Of course another blessing, Tzeitel, get the small

table Chava, the two chairs. Children, finish dressing. You can wash

at the well. Help them. Hurry, it's almost the Sabbath! Motel and me

went to get the table, "Motel, I saw Yente today, if they decide on a

match it will be to late for us" I said in hushed tones

"What else can I do?"

"You could ask my father for my hand tonight."

"Now? Why should he consider me now? I'm only a poor tailor."

"And I'm only the daughter of a poor milkman. Just talk to him."

"If your father says no, that's it! It's final He'll yell at me."

"Motel..." did I have to beg, Motel had always been scared of my father

even as a little boy in school whenever in my fathers presence he was

like a ten year old, "I'm just a poor tailor."

"Motel!" I said sternly, "Even a poor tailor is entitled to some

happiness."

"That's true." He said with a smile.

"Children, come down! We are lighting the candles." My father said

I Pushed Motel towards my father " Reb Tevye..." he started "Not now,

Motel. Hurry up, children!"

"Reb Tevye..." he was trying, come on Motel please "Not now! Golde!"

Golde, the sun is almost down."

"Reb... Reb Tevye."

"What is it?"

"Er... Reb Tevye."

"Yes." You have his attention Motel go for it, come on, I shut my eyes

and tried to listen through my beating heart and pounding pulse.

"Reb Tevye."

"Yes? Yes?"

"I er..."

"Yes... Well, Motel, what is it?"

"Good Sabbath, Reb Tevye."

"Good Sabbath. Good Sabbath." I could cry, but instead I held myself

together and gave Motel a sympathetic look. My mother came out and

blessed out Sabbath, the whole meal Motel and me stared at each other,

our eyes held a convocation, we needed to ask, he needed to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Motel stole out to the barn, he lit a candle, "Tzeitel" his voice shook, "Motel,

please ask, if they find a match it'll be too late" I felt tears sting my eyes, my shoulders

shook, "and I want to marry you" I felt my voice crack, "I don't want to marry anyone

else I love you" Motel took me into his arms, "Tzeitel…." He ran his hands through my

black braid, "Tzeitel I'll ask him in the morn but I promise you I'll ask, we'll get

married…even if we have to run away for it to be possible" I laughed through my tears

he looked at me cupping my face in his hands, "I love you too Tzeitel" he wiped my tears

and kissed me, we stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes and then he had to

go, I stood hanging on to the barn door praying that tomorrow Motel could get the

courage and that my father would listen to him.

I spent the whole night wondering how Motel would fare, what if he got scared again and

froze what if he ran away or what if my poor sweet Motel was to scared to show up?

After scaring myself sick it was time to get up out of bed, I sighed and dressed, "Tzeitel"

I went down stairs, "go milk the cows in the barn" I walked out side and into the barn and

plopped down on the milking stool and started, "Tzeitel" I looked up my father and my

mother were standing looking very happy, Chava looked at me, "Tzeitel your going to be

a bride" Motel asked? "Laser Wolf's bride" my stomach hit the barns floor Chava

looked about as forlorn as I, "it is such great news!" my mother ran out of the barn her

face smiling bright as the sun, "aren't you going to congratulate your sister?" papa asked

Chava, she shook her head, "Mozel tov Tzeitel" she said quietly, I was dying inside me

and Motel were too late I was to marry an old butcher, I never wanted to think of him like

that he wasn't for me. "What kind of Mozel tov was that?" he asked, Perchik stood at the

barns door, "Tzeitel's getting married" Papa said Perchik shrugged, "congratulations on

your rich man…" I wanted to cry I stood frozen, oh Motel.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes filled with tears,"Aah! Again with the rich. What's wrong with being rich?" papa said, Perchkic crossed his arms, "It's no reason to marry. Money's the

world's curse"

"May the Lord smite me with it. And may I never recover! World's curse! My Tzeitel knows I mean only her welfare. Am I right, Tzeitel?"

i swallowed my tears, "Yes, Papa" i said in a strong voice.

"There, you see?"

" I see. I see very well." Perchick walked out of the barn shaking his head.

"Well, my child? Why are you so silent? Aren't you happy with this blessing, huh? " my papa said, "Papa... Papa."

i couldnt speak i was too stunned, "Tzeitel,What is it? Tell me"

ok. i'll tell you what i want to say, "Papa, I don't want to marry him. I can't marry him, I can't" papa i am promised to

motel i am motels bride!

"What do you mean, you can't? If I say you will, you will."

"Papa, if it's a matter of money, I'll do anything. I'll hire myself out as a servant, just anything" i was trying to reason.

" But we made an agreement! And with us, an agreement is an agreement"he walked away i wanted to cry but i held strong, "Is that more important than I

am, Papa?" tears streamed down my face

i burst, "Papa, don't force me, please! I'll be unhappy all my days! I don't want to marry him!"

"All right. All right. I won't force you" he sat on the bails of hay, i sank to my knees and hugged him" Oh, thank you, Papa! Thank you, Papa" he patted my

back,

Suddenly model came running through the barn in the process scaring some chickhens, he stopped, "Reb Tevye, may I speak to you?" my father looked up, "

Later, Motel. Later"

motel didnt back down, "But I would like to speak to you!"

"Not now, Motel. Not now. I have problems" Motel smiled, "That's why I want to speak to you. I think I can help" he was going to, my heart beat through my

chest i was suprised motel and my papa didnt hear it. "Yes, like a bandage can help a corpse. Goodbye, Motel, goodbye" he needed some help. "At least

listen to him, Papa!"

he relented, "All right, you have a tongue. Talk" motel did exactly that. " Reb Tevye, I hear you are arranging a match for Tzeitel."

" Ah, he also has ears."

" Well, I have a match for Tzeitel."

"What kind of a match?"

"A perfect fit. Like a glove. This match was made exactly to measure"

" Perfect fit? Made to measure? Motel, stop talking like a tailor and tell me, who is it?"

" Please don't shout at me, Reb Tevye."

" All right, I won't. Who is it?"

"Who is it?"

" Who is it?"

"Who is it?"

"Who is it? ! It's me. Myself" good Model way to beat around the bush but still good, come on ask.

"It's him! Himself!" papa paused, i held my breath, "Either you're out of your mind or you are crazy! He must be crazy! Arranging a match for yourself? What

are you? Everything? The bridegroom,matchmaker, and guests in one? I suppose you'll perform the ceremony, too?" my heart dropped, Motel stood from

where he fell, "Please don't shout, Reb

Tevye. As for being my matchmaker, - I know it's

unusual"

. "Unusual? It's crazy!"

"Times are changing, Reb Tevye, The thing is, a year ago, Tzeitel and I gave each other our pledge that we would marry." i felt my mouth drop motel told my

father that i already gave him my hand with out papa's permission.

" You gave each other a pledge?"

"Yes, Papa, We gave each other our pledge." papa went off, he was incredulous.

"I've wanted to ask you for some time. But first, I wanted to save enough for my own sewing machine..."

" Stop talking nonsense. You are just a poor tailor!" my heart dropped five feet model was going to cower, my father was yelling.

" That's true, but even a poor tailor is entitled to some happiness!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward my father, "I promise you, Reb Tevye, your

daughter will not starve." his voice when he spoke was very stong and determined. Hmm. He's beginning to talk like a man my heart smiled.

i held my breath motel's grip tightened on my arm, i could tell our thoughts matched, 'please say yes'

"Well, children, when shall we make the wedding?" in those words my life became complete, my heart soared, "Thank you, Papa!" i jumped into his arms

hugging him tightly

"Ooh! Reb Tevye, you won't be sorry! You won't be sorry" Motel was so happy, he shook my farthers hand with vigor

. "I won't be sorry? I'm sorry already."

"Thank you, Papa."

" Thank you,... Papa.""All right, all right."

he grabbed my hand and we started to run, faster and faster, we got to the hills where we made our pledge i smiled, Motel danced around and around

he took my hand and spun me, i fell to the ground with a laugh, picking a flower he cupped my face in his hands, "But of all God's miracles, large and small

The most miraculous one of all Is the one I thought could never be God has given you To me" he softly kissed my lips, i smiled and hugged him. I was getting

married to motel! Tzeitel kamzoil! my heart could burst with the joy and contentment i felt.


	5. Chapter 5

"You were great with my father" I said looking up at him, Motel gave a soft chuckle,

"I admit I was very nervous he'd say no and that it'd be final" Motel shifted and looked me

straight in the eyes, "But when he told me I was just a poor tailor and i was talking nonsense, in

that very moment I saw you being married and I couldn't stand the thought of you getting married

and me having to watch it, unless i had to watch you marry me." I smiled, "I didn't want to

marry the butcher" he placed his hand on my cheek, my hand clasped on his, "I never knew you

had such courage to stand up to my father." tears of joy spilled down my cheeks on to Motel's

hand, he wiped them tenderly, "At the thought of losing you I would have fought your father for

you hand in marriage" He kissed my forehead, "you're the only thing in my life Tzeitel, that's worth

waking up for." he reached down and picked a flower, "Remember this?"

"It's the same type of flower you gave me a year ago when we made our pledge." he tucked it in

my hair. "A promise made, a promise soon to be kept."

Chava hugged me when i went upstairs to the room we all share, "I'm sorry Tzeitel" she

murmured, Hodel joined in the embrace. I pushed them both away,

"why so sad, Motel and me are to marry"

Chava smiled and Hodel clapped her hands together, "It's a miracle" they exclaimed, a sly grin

broke out on Hodel's face, "So that's where you've been, out with Motel?"

Theres two ways to go about this, and right now I choose the second, "You'll never know dear

Hodel" I said playfully, I couldn't help it, joy coursed through my every fiber of being!

* * *

I stared out at the stars, I couldnt sleep,Suddenly from down in Papa and Momma's room I heard my father scream and yell maybe getting

out of bed wasnt a good idea but I needed to know what was going on. sitting on the stairs

outside my parents room, "I dreamt that we were having a celebration of some kind.

Everybody we knew was there. Musicians too. Suddenly, in comes your grandma Tzeitel

may she rest in peace" Grandma Tzeitel?

I moved down a step to hear a bit better, "Such a son in-law the tailor Motel Kamzoil"

"Motel?" I heard my mother said with disbelief, "No No Tzeitel is supposed to marry Lazar

wolf, we announced it!" my mother sounded extremely determined. Just as I was about to

go back upstairs forlorn I heard; "Such a dark and evil spirit! Let it fall into the river, let

it sink into the earth! Such a dark and horrible dream! And to think, it was brought on by

that butcher! If my grandma Tzeitel, may she rest in peace, Took the time to come all the

way from the other world to tell us About the tailor all I can say is that it's for the best.

And couldn't possibly get any better. Amen.A blessing on my head My Grandma Tzeitel

said We'll have a son-in-law, Like no-one ever saw,The tailor Motel Kamzoil"

"We haven't got the man We had when we began But since your grandma came

She'll marry... what's his name?"

"The tailor, Motel Kamzoil"

"The tailor Motel Kamzoil" they both said. Its agreed I am to marry Motel. That's how it's

done.

* * *

My mother came outside where Hodel and me were folding laundry, "Tzeitel"

"Yes?"

"Come inside a moment."

She sat me at the table, "Now Tzeitel" she took my hands, "Your going to wed Motel

Kamzoil" I tried staying straight-faced, "Now I know he's your childhood friend but he'll

make a fine husband" i nodded, "I know it's a sudden change but you'll adjust" hmm I

don't have to be wed to that sweaty pig of a butcher and I could marry the one i love yeah i'll

adjust more than just fine.

"Come my daughter" she pulled me from the table and into her room, reaching

underneath her bed she pulled out a worn box, "Now I know it isn't much but" she pulled

out a simple bridal gown and behind it a gorgeous lace veil, "I'd like you to wear it, a

mother to a daughter, mazel tov" she kissed the top of my head, pulling me to the mirror

on her wall she put the veil on my head, i was to be a bride, Motel's bride.


	6. Chapter 6

And so it began, the wedding was to take place in a week and for the entire week I couldn't see Motel, it was

tradition it increases the anticipation and excitement of the event. No need for excitement I was already

ready to jump out of my skin. Continuing with life was the hardest, because everyday I wanted to see Motel

and tell him things and i couldn't. "You two will be spending the rest of your lives together" my mother told

me at one point, "What's the rush?" She didn't understand that knowing who i was marrying and being

desperately in love with him didn't help the separation nor did it make it easy. I wondered often how Motel

was doing.

* * *

Finally, Today was the day. The wedding would be at sundown. I couldn't sleep so I laid in bed, the bed i

shared with Hodel and Chava since we were young girls, the thought of no longer sleeping next to

them brought tears to my eyes, I was to be moving in with motel after the wedding, knowing that

after today i would be a married woman with a husband to take care of and that my husband was

my sweet motel brought me joy, it was very bittersweet. The dawn had yet to break and i could

hear the soft breaths of my sister's, gingerly getting up i quietly dressed and crept down the stairs

and out the door across the barn and into the damp fields, i left my hair untied and walked across

the damp neat rows in the fields, i remembered when me and Motel were children and we used to

run and play in the very fields where i was standing, even as children we liked each other, not as

anything more then friends but as we grew so did our love, i always knew i was going to marry him

someday, he seemed very shy and i mistook his shyness for disinterest, it wasnt until girls started

to notice him did i find out his true feelings, "I only love you Tzietel how could you think otherwise?" I

remember him telling me. From that moment on we had it in our heads that we would one day

marry and here it was the day was before me. Taking a breath in i couldnt help but throw my

hands in the air and twirl in the damp mud.

* * *

I kept watching the sun, it seemed to never move down, Chava gave me an amused look, "Ever hear that

when your watching something that it will never change?" I shook my head, "Yes i have heard that but what

i am waiting for seems a long way off" Chava in turn shook her head, "it is almost time stop being anxious".

My mother called us all in the house, upstairs my mother braided my hair in winding braids on the sides

and a bun in the back, i saw her tear up, we both knew this was the last time she'd ever braid my hair. She

placed a hand on my shoulder and i placed my hand on her's. After a moment she straightened, "better get

you ready" she smiled, stepping into the white wedding dress i turned and looked in the mirror, i couldn't

belive it was my wedding that was going to happened, it seemed like a dream. "mazel tov tzietel" my

mother whispered behind me. She kissed my cheek, Hodel and Chava came up behind me, "you look

gorgeous Tzitel" Chava said smoothing her new dress, Hodel tied Chava's hair back from behind her, "I can't

belive your getting married" I looked over my shoulder at her, "the rabbi's son is still looking to be wed and

now a match has been made for me, it's your turn next" Hodel shook her head at me, "Your lucky todays

your wedding day" she mumbled.

* * *

Outside the house i sat in a chair veiled, it was a custom for when issac married rebeca instead of her sister,

Motel came and pulled my veil up and looked at me, nodding he walked away with the men, music began to

play as we walked through the streets, i walked with my mother and sisters while Motel walked ahead with

the men and the rabbi. Suddenly the canopy came into view, my heart began to pound, i felt my mother take

my arm and soon Motel's mother took my other arm, they lead me seven times around Motel before standing

me on his right side. The rabbi began the ceromoney.


End file.
